


A Love That Could Kill

by DamienDarkness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDarkness/pseuds/DamienDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. YAOI! Naruto has been dating Sasuke for some time now but as time has past Sasuke has become violent. What happens when Sasuke takes things to far. SasuNaru with ItaNaru later. Angst, Violance, Mature themes, maybe lemon in future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love That Could Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> I am posting all 9 chapters in one go on this site.  
> Inspired by the song Love the Way You Lie by Skylar Gray.

Chapter 1

Broken, crying on the floor, in the same place his boyfriend had left him. It hadn’t always

been like this. There was once a time when they had been happy. When had it

changed? When did the man he love turn into a monster? The tears began to flow even

harder. It always hurt more to think about the good times. He felt like he was rubbing

salt in his own wounds in doing so.

Naruto smiled at his friend Sai as he explained that the black eye was from the bed side

table. He had laughed about how clumsy he was falling down the stairs when Sakura

asked him about his broken arm. When he showed up covered in cuts one day Naruto

told them he ran through a glass door. Every time it was a different excuse. His friends

just gave him a sad smile and nodded.

Sasuke was always so angry. He was still mad about the death of his parents. He was

even more upset that the killer had gotten away with it as self-defense. Sasuke thought

back to when his family was still whole. He had wondered back then why sometimes his

mother looked to be in pain. He had seen his father hit his brother once for talking back

to him. Back then these things made no sense to Sasuke, but now he knew.

Naruto was backed into the corner looking up at his lover with fearful eyes. Sasuke

looked down at him the rage building. The back of Sasuke’s hand made contact with the

poor blonde’s cheek. Naruto whimpered and tears began to fall. Sasuke grabbed him

roughly by the hair pulling him up to eye level. He slammed Naruto into the wall near

him. Sasuke leaned forward and planted a harsh kiss on his lover’s lips before tossing

him to the ground. Without saying a word Sasuke left the room.

It was sick and Naruto knew it. He stayed even though the beatings were almost daily

now. He felt like he had nowhere else to go and even if he did would Naruto really want

to leave. He loved Sasuke. He was willing to die for Sasuke and at this rate it seemed

he just might.

No one asked what happened any more. They were tired of the lies but they knew they

could not talk Naruto into leaving. No one asked him why his breathing was labored. No

one gasped when he showed up with stitches on his forehead. They had given up.

He was late getting home but Naruto had missed his normal bus due to a broken shoe

lace. He knew Sasuke would be mad. Naruto got home to find Sasuke sitting on the

couch waiting for him.

“You’re late.” Sasuke spat. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke didn’t let him.

“Spare me your excuses.” He said getting off the couch and walking over to Naruto. He

pushed the blonde boy into the wall next to the door. “Why do you make me worry like

that? Don’t you know I love you?” He says as his nails dig into Naruto flesh. He winced

from the pain but said nothing. It didn’t matter how he answered, Sasuke would not be

happy until he had vented all his frustrations. He let go of Naruto turning away. Naruto

relaxed slightly hoping it was over. He started toward the kitchen until Sasuke grabbed

his wrist.

“Sasuke?” Naruto whispered. Sasuke pulled him into a tight embrace before sending

him crashing into the glass coffee table causing it to shatter. Sasuke left the room

without a word.

Naruto cried silently to himself. He felt his heart breaking. Naruto picked himself up and

headed to the bathroom. He took out the first aid kit. Removing his shirt, he slowly

began cleaning and bandaging his wounds. After he was done he headed to the

bedroom to lie down. Naruto lay there crying himself to sleep. He woke up to a hand

brushing strands of hair out of his face. He looked up to see Sasuke give him a small

smile.

“I am sorry. I just get so worried and angry. I don’t want to hurt you.” He said in a

hushed voice. Naruto returned his smile. Sasuke climbed into the bed with his boyfriend

and wrapped his arms protectively around him. The blonde snuggled closer. He enjoy

moments like this. It was when Sasuke was sweet that made it seem worth it to Naruto.

Naruto woke up to find, himself alone in the bed. He got up and went to the kitchen. At

the table sat Sasuke. He seemed deep in thought as he stared down at the cell phone

in his hand. Sasuke looked up at him with a small smile.

“How did you sleep?’ He asked.

“I slept well.” Naruto replied a huge smile on his face. He sat down at the table with a

bowl of cereal. Sasuke got up from the table. He walked over and gave his boyfriend a

kiss on the forehead.

“I have to get to work. Have a good day.” He said leaving Naruto sitting at the table

feeling extremely happy. For the next few days things were quite. Sasuke had been in

an oddly good mood since that night. Naruto wished it would last forever but he had the

odd feeling that this was just the calm before the storm.

A few days later Sasuke looked upset about something when Naruto got home. The

blonde hoped he hadn’t done something to upset his boyfriend.

“Naruto put on something nice; we are meeting my brother for dinner.” The word brother

was said with a slight edge to it. Naruto hurried to the bedroom to change. He had never

met Sasuke’s brother, his only living family, and he rarely mentioned him. He wondered

why the two were not close. Once he was dressed he returned to the living room where

Sasuke was waiting for him.

When they got to the restaurant Sasuke’s brother, Itachi, was there waiting. Naruto was

shocked when he first saw Itachi. His looks were similar to Sasuke’s and yet so very

different. His features were more effeminate. Were Sasuke’s emotions seemed to be

worn on his sleeve, Itachi’s seemed none existent. They sat down without as much as a

word. There was tension between the two brothers. Sasuke glared at his brother as if he

was trying to kill him with his eyes.

“Is there a reason you called this meeting Itachi?” Sasuke asked his voice full of venom.

Itachi chuckled slightly. It was an oddly dark sound for a laugh.

“Do I need a reason to want to spend time with my otouto?” he replied in his usual

monotone. Sasuke glared some more. He did not wish to bond with that monster he

was forced to call his brother. Getting up quickly Sasuke began to leave.

“Come Naruto.” He called as he walked to the door. Itachi watched them leave. He had

expected such a reaction from Sasuke.

The ride home was a quite one. Naruto could almost feel the rage coming off of Sasuke.

He hoped that the car ride would calm him some. Why had Sasuke been so hostile to

his brother? Naruto was lost and worried.

When they got home Sasuke stormed into the house. Naruto quickly got out of the car

and followed him in. Sasuke stood in the door way to the kitchen his back to Naruto.

The blond walk up to his boyfriend slowly.

“Sasuke is everything alright?” He asked. Sasuke turned on him, his eyes blazing.

“The nerve of that bastard,” Sasuke spat. “And you I saw the way you were looking at

him.” his voice getting louder as he spoke. Naruto backed up slowly. “Not going to deny

it I see.” Sasuke said with a sneer as he approached the other boy. Tears began to well

up in Naruto’s eyes.

“Sasuke I love y..” He started to say but he was cut off by the back of Sasuke’s hand

connecting with his cheek. Tears formed in his eyes. This only seemed to make things

worse. Sasuke was seeing red. He grabbed the blonde by the hair and slammed him

into the nearest wall. His other had made a fist. He punched Naruto in the stomach a

few times. Naruto coughed up some blood his teary eyes closed in pain. Sasuke let the

poor boy go. Naruto slid to the floor.

“Why?” he asked softly. He grabbed Naruto’s hair again lifting him up to his face.

“That bastard killed my father. He is the reason I grew up alone.” Sasuke spat. He then

flung the blonde away from him and right through the window. The window broke as

Naruto crashed into it.

Chapter 2

Naruto felt the glass brake as he smashed into it, pieces of glass cutting into his flesh.

His head hit the ground hard as he landed outside. It was a blessing they had been on

ground level. The blonde lay there unable to move as tears trailed down his cheeks.

The sound of sirens filled the night air. He couldn’t really tell what was going on. They

lifted Naruto onto a stretcher. He could see Sasuke being blocked by some cops looking

in his direction. He heard his name being called. It all seemed so fuzzy and Naruto felt

like his brain was going to burst in his skull. He heard the EMTs talking. Then it all

began to fade to black.

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. The sterile smell burned his nose. He had always

hated hospitals. There was the constant beep of a heart monitor in his ear. Voices could

be heard in the hall. A nurse came in to check on Naruto. She was surprised to find the

blonde awake.

“You’re up. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” She asked with a kind smile.

Naruto shook his head to say no. He let out a small whimper as pain shot through his

skull. The nurse gave him a look of concern.

“Let me see about some pain killers. I am sure your head must be hurting. It hit the

ground pretty hard.” She said a sad look on her face. She left him to see about the pain

killers.

Sasuke was sitting in the waiting room. The cops had let him go because they had no

proof he had done anything and no one had seen anything. None of the nurses would

tell him anything and the doctor had told him that Naruto could not have any visitor. It

was like they were trying to keep him away from the blonde. He was upset. The events

that had happened a little over a day ago kept playing through his head. He hadn’t

meant for it to happen. Sasuke never wanted to hurt Naruto. He loved the blonde but

Itachi that man made him so angry. Thinking of Itachi brought him back to the night his

parents had been murdered.

**Flashback**

He had just gotten home after staying late at school to work on a project. Itachi was

standing in the dark living room. He was covered in blood and his eyes look distant as if

he wasn’t really there at all. Their mother was in the corner on the ground. He lifeless

eyes never leaving Itachi. She was dead. On the floor in front of Itachi lay their father.

He was covered in his own blood. Itachi just stood there as Sasuke screamed. The

young 8 year old had no idea why his brother would do this.

The cops had come. They took Itachi away in hand cuffs. Sasuke was sent to live with

his uncle. He had overheard the cops talking to his uncle. They said that his mother had

bled internally. Someone had beaten her. From the bruising and scars it looked like it

had been going on for a while. They said Itachi had bruises and scars as well.

In the end Itachi was found innocent. The murder of his father had been called an act of

self-defense. Sasuke had refused to talk to or have anything to do with Itachi for a long

time after that.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke was so deep in thought he didn’t notice that several of Naruto’s friends were

staring at him.

“Hey. Any word on how Naruto is doing?” Kiba asked trying to get Sasuke’s attention.

“They won’t tell me anything.” He said looking upset. He hoped Naruto was ok. Sasuke

wished they would tell him something. Kiba shrugged and sat down. It looked like they

were all going to have to wait.

“Sasuke what happened? It was on the news but they didn’t say how it happened.”

Sakura asked him gently. Sasuke just shook his head. He couldn’t talk about it. It was

too painful to even think about. He just hoped Naruto would forgive him.

“I am here to see Naruto Uzumaki.” Sasuke heard a deep voice say. It came from by the

nurses’ station and could belong only to his brother Itachi. His head shot up to glare at

his brother. How dare that man come here. The nurse looked at Itachi unsure what to

tell him.

“Are you family?” she asked him. He fought off the urge to glare at her. They had to be

careful, he understood that.

“No I am just a concerned friend.” A dark laugh was heard behind Itachi. His younger

brother was glaring at him.

“Friend? You barely know him.” Sasuke said angrily. Why was Itachi here? It was none

of his concern what happened to Naruto.

The nurse returned with a glass of water and some medicine. Naruto smiled at her

gratefully. Yelling could be heard in the hall. The blonde couldn’t make out what was

being said but is sounded like Sasuke.

“What’s going on out there?” he asked the nurse.

“It’s nothing you should worry about.” She said sweetly. This did little to settle Naruto’s

nerves or curiosity. Another nurse poked her head in the room.

“Is he up for visitors yet? He has quite a lot of friends here to check on him?” she asked

the first nurse. She looked over at Naruto whose eyes had light up at the thought of

seeing his friends.

“I think he is up to a few visitors.” She said with a smile. Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke were

let into the room through Sasuke was only aloud in while others when in the room just to

be careful.

“How are you feeling?” Sakura was the first to speak.

“My head hurts and my body is a little sore.” He said honestly. Sasuke would not look

up from the floor. He was so ashamed of himself. How could he hurt the sweet blond he

was lucky enough to call his? When he finally looked up Naruto was giving him a soft,

sad smile. That did it; Sasuke was out the room in seconds. He rushed past his brother

and out of the hospital.

“What the hell happened, man?” Kiba asked. Naruto gave him a sheepish grin.

“I slipped on the rug and fell into the window.”

“Right. You expect us to believe that?” Kiba said disbelief evident in his voice. Naruto

looked away refusing to say anything more on the matter.

“Whatever. Well now that we know you’re okay I guess we can go.” he said heading for

the door. Sakura said goodbye before following the other out.

“Naruto?” a deep voice called from the door. The blonde turned to see Itachi standing in

the door way. Why was he here? They had only met the other night and yet here he

was to check on Naruto. He felt oddly pleased that the older brother had come to see

him.

Chapter 3

Itachi sat down in one of the chairs in Naruto’s hospital room. He looked concerned

about something. Naruto began to fidget slightly as the older male stared at him.

“Itachi-san why did you come?” the blonde asked nervously. Itachi sighed, he wanted to

talk to the blonde but he didn’t want the boy to feel pressured. He understood slightly

what the other was going through. I pained him to find that Sasuke had become like

their father.

“Sasuke hurt you.” he decided to approach things directly. “I understand if you don’t

want to admit it yet.” Naruto looked at him shocked. How did Itachi know it had been

Sasuke? As if reading his mind Itachi continued. “Our father was a violent man. He

never raised a hand to Sasuke but he use to beat our mother and me when I would

interfere.” Naruto stared at him wide eyed. So that explained why Itachi had killed there

father as Sasuke had told him. It had been to protect himself and his mother.

“I.. I love him. I know deep down this isn’t who he is.” Naruto said softly. Itachi just

nodded to this statement and sat back in the chair.

“You must be tired, get some rest. I’ll be here.” was all Itachi said. Naruto was feeling a

little sleepy. He lay back in the hospital bed and drifted off feeling safer knowing Itachi

was watching over him.

Itachi watched the blonde sleep. His mind wandered to Sasuke. Why did his little

brother have to turn out like this? Sasuke had been such a sweet kind child before their

parents’ death. Itachi felt that he might be part of the reason Sasuke had turned out like

this. His brother had been so upset after what happened, refusing to talk to Itachi for the

longest.

Elsewhere Sasuke was sitting on a swing in the park. He felt awful. He hadn’t even

been able to look Naruto in the face. His poor sweet blonde was sitting in a hospital bed

and it was all his fault.

A few days later Naruto was cleared to go home. He was on strict bed rest but he was

okay to leave the hospital. He was very happy about this. He expected to see Sasuke

waiting for him as he was wheeled out. Instead he was met by Sakura and her boyfriend

Sai.

“Hey Naruto we’re here to bring you home.” Sai gave him an odd smile.

“You’re going to stay with us for a few days.” Sakura told him. “Sasuke asked us to pick

you up and I ask him if it was ok for you to spend some time at our place to help me

plan a party.” What she didn’t tell him was that while Naruto had been in the hospital

Sasuke had been drinking. Their home was still a wreck from the accident. Naruto

smiled at her.

“Oh ok. What kind of party are we planning?”

“An engagement party.” She said a big smile crossing her face as she held out her hand

for Naruto to see the ring. Sai shifted a little behind her. They had been dating for three

years and he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her to marry him. She of course

had said yes and Naruto was the first person she had thought to tell. Naruto smiled

happy for his friends. Sadly he wish he and Sasuke were as happy as Sakura and Sai.

“Congrats guys.” They left the hospital and headed to Sai’s house. Once Naruto was all

settled in he and Sakura started party planning.

It was funny really; they hadn’t always been so close. In high school Sakura had a huge

crush on Sasuke and so did Naruto. At that time no one knew which Sasuke preferred.

When Sasuke came out of the closet and chose Naruto Sakura had been furious. It

wasn’t until a year later when they started at the university that she met Sai. They spent

a good year dancing around each other. It was then that Naruto offered to help her. It

was from there that their friendship bloomed.

While Naruto was with Sakura, Sasuke spent his time fixing the window and getting the

house together for when his beloved would be home.

Chapter 4

The party planning was going great. They had decided on food and music for the party.

They had bought the decorations. Now they were just putting the final touches on the

guest list.

“Sakura do you think it would be ok to invite Itachi? He was very nice to me while I was

in the hospital.” Naruto asked as they went over the list.

“I don’t see why not.” she smiled at him. Sakura was so excited to tell everyone else

about the engagement. Once the finishing touches were made to then invite list they set

about writing out the invitations. The week went by quickly as they got everything ready

for the party.

The time finally arrived for the party. Everyone was showing up and Naruto would be

going back home with Sasuke after the party was over. Sakura was enjoying showing

off the ring Sai had given her. Naruto was sitting talking with some friends while Sasuke

got them some drinks. It was at this time that Itachi showed up. He smiled when Sakura

opened the door.

“Congratulations Sakura.” He said as she let him in. Sasuke saw him enter. Why was he

here? Was he even friends with Sai or Sakura? Sasuke was displeased but tried to fight

it. He didn’t want to make a scene at the party. He returned to Naruto with the drinks.

“You wouldn’t happen to know why my brother is here?” he asked the blonde.

“We friends and I felt he could use the socialization.” Sasuke tried not to think on that

too much but he couldn’t help it. So Naruto had invited his brother. Was the blond

cheating on him? No, Naruto would never do something like that. But Itachi might use

Naruto’s good nature against the blond boy.

The party was going smoothly. Itachi had stayed clear of his younger brother. It wasn’t

until Naruto had wandered into the kitchen to get more food for the party that Itachi

walked up to him.

“How have you been Naruto.” his deep voice brushed the back of the blondes neck.

“Ah, hello Itachi. I am well.” he turned to smile at the older man. “Could you help carry

these?” Itachi reached out and took the tray from Naruto. The blonde smiled up at him.

Sasuke saw Naruto walk out of the kitchen followed by Itachi.

The rest of the night Sasuke was oddly quiet. Naruto wondered what was bothering his

boyfriend. After the party had ended and Naruto had helped Sakura cleanup he and

Sasuke headed home.

The drive was quiet. Neither one dared to break the silence. When they got home

Sasuke headed for the bedroom. Naruto followed. When he reached the bedroom door

Sasuke pushed him into the wall. His lips pressed firmly to the blondes. His hands

traveled down to pinch one of Naruto nipples through his shirt. Naruto gasped and tried

to push the other way. Sasuke grabbed the blonde’s hands and held them above his

head with one hand. His other began to unbutton Naruto’s shirt. The blonde struggled to

get out of the others grasp.

“Sasuke no. I’m tired.” Naruto whimpered. Sasuke pushed him up against the wall

harder. His hands ripping the shirt open, sending buttons flying. He didn’t seem to care

that Naruto was crying softly.

Sasuke kissed him roughly. He nipped at the blonde’s lower lip, his tongue forcing its

way into the others mouth. His hands tugged at Naruto’s belt. Once he had gotten the

pants off the other he grabbed the blonde and pulled him to the bed.

“I missed you so much.” Sasuke whispered. His hands traveled down Naruto’s body.

Naruto decided it was best not to fight it. Sasuke would have his way.

Sasuke sat up to remove his own clothes. Quickly both boys were nude. He grabbed

the lube out of the nightstand. He quickly coated his hardened shaft in the cool liquid.

The blonde just lay there waiting. Sasuke positioned himself and pushed slowly into

Naruto. The other winced in pain from the intrusion. He tried to relax but in the back of

his mind a voice was screaming.

Sasuke started out slow but he picked up the pace as he enjoyed the friction. He could

feel himself drawing near the edge. He didn’t seem to notice that Naruto was just lying

there softly crying. He came with a grunt and pulled out of the blonde. He pulled the

quilt over them and wrapped his arms around his lover. He slept peacefully for the first

time in a week. Naruto cried himself to sleep as he lay wrapped in Sasuke’s arms.

Chapter 5

Naruto woke up alone. After getting up and getting dressed he went to the kitchen.

From the window he could see that Sasuke’s car was gone. He was alone. Quickly

Naruto grabbed his keys and got into his car. He had no idea where he planned to go.

He just needed to get out of that house.

The blonde found himself sitting on a swing at his favorite park. The one place where

everything was perfect. When his guardian had been drunk he would go to the park to

get away. It was the place he had first met Sasuke, the place they had shared their first

kiss. Tears slowly slide down his cheeks as he sat there.

“Naruto?” a deep silky voice called out to him. The blonde look up to see Itachi standing

a few feet away. “I thought that was you. Why don’t you join me for lunch?”

Naruto nodded getting off the swing. He walked with Itachi to a small dinner. It was a

loud busy place, somewhere Sasuke would have never taken him. They got a booth in

the back corner.

“This place is interesting.” Naruto commented.

“I like to watch the way people interact.” Itachi gave him a small smile. “So what were

you doing in the park all alone?”

“I… uh I always go to that park to think. It’s kind of my safe spot.” Naruto returned a sad

smile. Itachi placed a hand over one of Naruto’s comfortingly.

“If you ever need to talk about what’s bothering you I am here.” His other hand pulled

out a business card with his number. They order their drinks and food when the waitress

came by. They ate in silence for a while.

“Naruto, why do you stay? With Sasuke I mean?” Itachi asked

“I … I lo… He is all I have. I am an orphan.” Naruto looked down. He had started to say

because he loved Sasuke and he did at one point. He had loved the other so much but

that time spent with Sakura and Sai had shown him what real love looked like.

Itachi didn’t ask him any more on the subject instead turning the topic to things like

music and movies.

Naruto had been surprised by some of the things he had learned about the other. Itachi

liked hardcore, metal, and surprisingly pop music. He hated movies about killers and

could stand lifetime movies but enjoyed romantic comedies. He loved to go camping

and on Wednesdays he helped out at a youth center. Itachi also loved karaoke.

When Naruto got home Sasuke was still at work. He had enjoyed getting to know Itachi

over lunch. They had made plans to get lunch together once a week. Naruto had also

found himself agreeing to go to karaoke with the other at some point.

Naruto’s good mood left when Sasuke got home. The raven haired boy seemed kind of

out of it when he got home he didn’t say a word to the blonde till dinner.

“So Naruto how was your day?” He asked.

“I had lunch with a friend then came home. You?” Naruto replied

“Really what friend.” Sasuke asked feeling on edge. Who could Naruto have been with?

Was he cheating?

“Neji.” He had thought about telling the truth but Sasuke always got so upset when his

brother was brought up. He would have to call Neji to make sure he would back his

story.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Sasuke liked Neji well enough. He at least knew that Neji would not try

to steal his blonde. Neji was in love with his cousin, which he knew was odd, but it

prevented him from flirting with other people.

The next week went by without any fights. Sasuke had to work a lot and Naruto spent

most of his time redecorating the house. The blonde felt if he redecorated it might be

like a fresh start for them. He wanted a change and thought this was the best way to go.

Chapter 6

Naruto met up with Itachi weekly on Wednesdays for lunch. Sasuke always had work on

Wednesdays. Itachi understood that Naruto didn’t want Sasuke to know about their

friendship. Itachi enjoyed the time spent with Naruto. The blonde was lively and

entertaining. Itachi could not remember the last time he had truly enjoyed the company

of another person. The blonde amused him to no end.

Sasuke had noticed that Naruto had become more cheerful in the past weeks. He was

reminded of the boy he had first met all those years ago. When had things changed?

Why was the blonde so happy again?

“You’ve been awfully cheery lately.” Sasuke commented. The blonde turned to look at

his boyfriend. He hadn’t really thought about it but he had been happier since he started

talking to Itachi.

“I guess I have. We should do something tonight. How do you feel about karaoke?”

Naruto looked at Sasuke waiting.

“Why not? I could give it a try for you.” He said smiling at Naruto. The blonde smiled

back. It had been awhile since they had gone out and done something together. Naruto

couldn’t wait. Things where really starting to look up.

That night the two went to a local karaoke bar. It was one Itachi had mentioned to

Naruto at their weekly lunches. The place was fairly busy. They were lucky to find a

table near the front. Naruto sat down while Sasuke went to the bar to get drinks.

In the back of the bar Itachi had seen them walk in. He quietly made his way to the DJ

and his good friend, Nagato. He whispered something and then walked off. He sat back

down at his table in the back and watched the two. He noticed that Naruto seemed

really happy. Sasuke looked kind of indifferent.

“Sasuke you should go up there and sing.” Naruto said to his boyfriend.

“No way. Why don’t you go dobe.” He said with a smirk. Naruto’s smile grew wider.

“I think I will.” He said getting up from the table and heading toward the DJ. After telling

the DJ a song he headed back to where Sasuke was waiting for him. On his way back

to the table he thought he saw Itachi sitting at one of the table but the crowd was now

too thick to be sure.

Naruto was enjoying being out. Things couldn’t get any better. He and Sasuke were

enjoying a few drinks while watching many people try their hand at singing well known

songs. The DJ called out Naruto’s name. The blonde smiled nervously at his boyfriend

as he got up and went to the stage.

The music started to play. Naruto could feel the beat as he waited for the cue to start

singing.

6 bottles went down the drain,

one hours waste of time,

I’d ask if you feel the same,

still pushing that chance to try,

your breath in this cool room chill,

long hair that blows side to side,

you speak and make time stand still,

and each time you walk right on by...

He took a deep breath to get ready for the chorus.

Like violence you have me, forever, and after

Like violence you kill me, forever and after.

Can’t count all the eyes that stare,

can’t count all the things they see,

she kills with no life to spare,

just victims are left to bleed,

one drink and the pain goes down,

soft shadows lay by her feet,

lay soft as you slowly drown,

lay still while you fall asleep. (Fall asleep)

He looked out over the crowded bar. His eyes meet with Itachi’s for a brief second.

Like violence you have me, forever, and after

Like violence you kill me, forever and after.

(And after…and after…and after)

Like violence you have me, forever, and after

Like violence you kill me…

Like violence you have me, forever, and after

Like violence you kill me…

Like violence you have me, forever, and after

Like violence you kill me, forever and after.

Like violence you have me, forever, and after

Like violence you kill me, forever and after.

Naruto bowed as he left the stage. Sasuke pulled him into a kiss when he reached the

table.

“You did well.” He told the blond. Naruto smiled brightly. He had been so nervous going

up there. A few more songs were sung. Sasuke looked kind of tired but Naruto wasn’t

ready to go just yet.

“Just one more song please Sasuke.” he said with a smile. Sasuke nodded his

approval. The next name wasn’t called out. The music started to play but no one was on

the stage.

Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy

One look puts the rhythm in my hand

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's goin' down

As he sang the intro to the song Itachi walked onto the stage.

Cover up with make up in the mirror

Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Itachi locked eyes with Sasuke as he sang. Sasuke could feel his blood boil.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

Every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drown

I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again

Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?

She said, ?I finally had enough?

Face down in the dirt she said, ?This doesn't hurt?

She said, ?I finally had enough?

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

It's coming round again

His gaze turned to Naruto who was blushing lightly. He understood why Itachi had

chosen the song.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, ?This doesn't hurt?

She says, ?I finally had enough?

Once he was finished Itachi left the stage. Sasuke was seeing red now. He looked over

to Naruto who shuddered slightly as the rage in Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke paid the tab and

the two left in silence.

Chapter 7

They walked to the car in silence, Naruto trying to keep up with Sasuke the whole time.

During the car ride home both were quiet the only sound was the music coming through

the stereo. They pulled into the drive way. Sasuke got out of the car quickly. He walked

around to the other side opening the door. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him out of the

car. He shoved the blonde toward the door. Naruto stumbled but regained his footing.

He turned to Sasuke with tears in his eyes. Things had been going so well. Sasuke

reared his fist back as Naruto stared him down.

Itachi saw them rush out of the bar. He quickly headed to his car. He had to hurry or

who knows what might happen to the blonde. He got into the car and quickly sped off in

the direction of Sasuke and Naruto’s house.

Itachi parked his car. He saw Sasuke pull his fist back. Itachi rushed up the drive way.

Sasuke’s fist came into contact with Itachi’s chest. The two younger boys’ eyes went

wide. Itachi stood unaffected. Sasuke swung again and again. His fist making contact

with Itachi’s chest and stomach. Itachi flinched slightly but that was all. He was bigger

now and Sasuke didn’t have near the strength their father had.

“Sasuke stop. Please. Itachi don’t just stand there.” Naruto cried out to them.

Naruto’s voice could be heard in the back ground but neither of the Uchiha brothers

heard him. The anger in Sasuke’s eyes burned like a fire. He just kept hitting Itachi. The

elder could feel tears begin to prick his eyes. Seeing the monster his little brother had

become hurt more than any punch ever could. Sasuke was panting now, his fists at his

sides.

“How?” Itachi whispered. “How could you?” his voice grew louder. “HOW COULD YOU

DO THIS?” he finally screamed. “Do you enjoy being just like him? He beat her to

death, then he… then he came after me.” Itachi was crying now. Sasuke froze at the

sight of his brother crying. Never had he seen Itachi cry. He didn’t know what to do.

Sasuke turned and ran into the house.

Naruto walked up to Itachi quietly. He wrapped an arm around Itachi and led him down

the drive to the curb. They sat down with Naruto putting an arm around Itachi’s

shoulder.

“Are you ok Itachi?” the blonde asked nervously. The other nodded softly. He hadn’t

meant to snap at Sasuke like that. It just all felt so familiar. He was that little boy again

and his father was bearing down on him.

“Don’t stay with him Naruto.” Itachi’s sad eyes met Naruto’s.

“It’s not that simple. He is all I have.” The blond gave a sad smile. Itachi looked away

from Naruto down at his hands. Naruto looked back toward the house where Sasuke

waited. “I should g..” Naruto had started to speak when Itachi had grabbed him from

behind his head and crushed their lips together. Naruto was in shock. Itachi let go

feeling rather foolish.

“I should go.” Itachi said started to get up when Naruto grabbed his arm.

Chapter 8

Itachi looked down at the blond who held his arm. Small tears were forming in Naruto’s

eyes.

“Don’t go please. I have been so much happier since that day in the park.” He said tear

stains marring his cheeks. With his free arm Itachi pulled the boy up into a hug. He

kissed the top of the blonde’s head.

“I will not leave you.” He told Naruto with a small smile. Naruto looked up at Itachi with

sudden panic in his eyes.

“What about Sasuke? What will I tell him? What if he gets angry again?” Itachi brush a

hand through Naruto’s hair.

“You will stay at my place tonight. Tomorrow I will talk to Sasuke.” Itachi reassured the

blonde. Naruto nodded slightly as he was lead to a car. The car ride was rather quit.

Nether was quite sure what to say to the other.

Itachi’s place was a small apartment with two bedrooms. The walls were a calm gray

color while all the furniture was dark warm browns and reds. It looked lived in with

books lying on the coffee table and throw pillows piled on one side of the couch.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll go get you something to sleep in.” Itachi said as he headed

to his room. He pulled out a t-shirt and some pajama pants then headed back to the

living room. “The bathroom is the first door on the left.” he said handing Naruto the

clothes. Once in the bathroom Naruto let out a sigh. He had not expected the night to

end like this. As he got undressed he thought about what life would be like. The blonde

knew he could never go back to Sasuke.

Sasuke was angry but not at Naruto or even Itachi. No the younger Uchiha was angry

with himself. For once he knew what the real problem was. It was his temper. It was

always out of control. The smallest thing sending him over the edge. He had somehow

turned out to be just like his father. Sasuke had barely known the man have only been 8

when he died.

He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills. Pouring a few into his

hand, he downed them without water. He lay in bed hoping it would all go away, that he

could forget all the pain he had caused. As Sasuke lay there he slipped into a

dreamless sleep.

Naruto stepped under the hot water letting it melt away all his stress. He had no home

and no idea where he would go but things would work out for the best. After a while he

began to wash himself. The blonde felt like he was washing away his old life as

scrubbed.

Once he was completely clean Naruto turned off the water and got out of the shower.

Looking around he realized he had no idea where the towels were.

“Itachi-san” he called poking just his head out the door. The raven haired man looked up

from his book. “Where d...do you ke...ep your towels?” the blonde asked shivering a

little. Itachi stood from the couch and headed down the hall. Opening the door right after

the bathroom he pulled out a clean towel.

“Sorry about that. I forgot to put them away after doing laundry.” he said with a small

smile to the blushing blonde. Naruto quickly grabbed the towel and shut the bathroom

door. Once he was dressed Naruto left the bathroom. He sat down on the couch with

Itachi. An awkward silence filled the air.

“Naruto.” Itachi spoke up, finally breaking the silence. The blonde looked at him

expectantly. “I know this may sound crazy. All the time I have spent with you over the

last month has been the happiest I have been in years. I understand if you don’t feel the

same, if you reject me but I want you to know that I am falling for you. I want to see your

smile every day, to wipe away tears when you’re sad, to care for you when you’re sick, I

want it all.” The raven looked into those deep blue eyes as he spoke.

Naruto sat there frozen for a moment. He didn’t know how to respond to Itachi’s

confession. On one hand he really like Itachi a lot, on the other he felt guilty about

having feeling for Sasuke’s brother. He knew it was over between Sasuke and himself,

he could never go back to that life, but it seemed almost wrong to more on so quickly.

After thinking about it, Naruto realized he could not fight his feelings.

“That would make me very happy.” He finally said to the waiting Itachi. Naruto smiled

brightly as the elder pulled him into a hug. Pulling back some from the hug the blonde

tentatively kissed the other. Itachi kissed back, enjoying the feel of Naruto’s lips against

his own.

The kiss grew more heated as Itachi lick at the blonde’s lower lip. Naruto parted his lips

allowing the raven entrance. Their tongues met and brushed against one another. They

continued to kiss until both were left panting.

“I think we should go to bed. I don’t want to rush you into anything.” Itachi said. He

grabbed Naruto’s hand as he got off the couch. He led the blonde down the hall. “You

can stay in the guest room if that makes you more comfortable, or you can sleep in my

room with me.” Naruto squeezed Itachi’s hand.

“I’ll sleep with you but no funny business.” He said with a wink. They proceeded to

Itachi’s room. They slid under the covers. Itachi wrapped an arm around Naruto’s waist,

pulling him close. The two soon fell asleep, comforted by the warmth of the other.

Chapter 9

Sasuke woke up with a pounding headache. Looking around for Naruto he remembered

the night before. He got up to get some aspirin and make coffee, his mind circling round

what had happened.

After drinking a cup of coffee Sasuke began putting everything of Naruto’s into boxes.

Once everything of Naruto’s was packed away he began going through pictures. Every

picture of Naruto and himself went into one box while the ones of only Naruto went into

a different box. After sorting the pictures he wrote Naruto’s name on one box of them.

The ones of the two of them together he taped up and stuck in the attic.

A knock on the door startled Sasuke. He opened it to find Itachi on the other side. His

brow creased, his lips turned down, as he glared at the man standing in his doorway.

“What do you want?’ Sasuke asked.

“I am here on Naruto’s behalf. He is afraid of how you will react.” Itachi said bluntly. So

this was how it was going to be Sasuke thought.

“Don’t you think I know that? I’m not an idiot. I. Know. He. Is. Leaving. Me.” He growled

out the last part. Sasuke pointed to the boxes. “There is his stuff, get it and get out.” He

said moving so Itachi could grab the boxes. While Itachi loaded the boxes into his car

Sasuke sat in the kitchen staring at him.

“Sasuke?” Itachi called as he picked up the last box. The younger Hn’ed in reply. “I think

you should go through anger management classes.” With that said Itachi left.

*A bit of a time skip. Six months later*

Sakura looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Naruto had been the maid of honor or

man of honor as it were. The ceremony had been lovely. Now everyone was enjoying

themselves at the reception.

Naruto and Itachi watched as the newly wedded couple had their first dance. Naruto’s

eyes were glistening. He was so happy for his friends. Itachi leaned down to whisper in

Naruto’s ear.

“Care to dance love?” Naruto shivered as Itachi’s breath tickled his ear. The blonde

nodded and the joined the other couples on the dance floor. “The ceremony was

beautiful but I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Itachi whispered to his lover. Naruto

blushed.

As they left the dance floor they saw Sasuke walking toward them. They stopped and

waited for him to approach.

“Hello dobe, Itachi.” He smirked a little. “I want you to know I got counseling. I have

been in group therapy for my anger.” As Sasuke talked a long haired blonde came

bounding toward him. He stopped next to Sasuke.

“There you are Uchiha, yeah.” He glared at Sasuke before he smiled. “Well aren’t you

going to introduce me to you friends, un?” Sasuke rolled his eyes but a small smile

pulled at his lips.

“Dei this is my Brother, Itachi and his boyfriend, Naruto.” He then turned towards the

other two. “This is Deidara my boyfriend.” Deidara turned to Sasuke.

“Naruto? As in your ex-boyfriend?” He asked. The young raven nodded. Deidara turned

to Naruto eyeing him. “It’s very nice to meet you both, un. Sasuke has told me a lot

about you both, yeah.”

“Dei and I met in group.” Sasuke added. After that the four parted ways. The rest of the

reception was enjoyable. At the end Naruto wish Sakura and Sai well then he and Itachi

headed home.

Once the two got home they headed for the bed room. Naruto sat down on the bed. The

raven kneeled down in front of him. He took Naruto’s hand.

“I didn’t want to steal Sakura’s moment. I have been waiting all night to ask you this.” He

paused. “Naruto will you marry me?” He pulled out a small black box. Inside was a small

ring. “I know it’s not extravagant.” Itachi looked away for a moment, he was feeling

nervous.

“Yes.” Naruto threw his arms around the other. Itachi hugged him back. Releasing the

hug Itachi took the ring out of the box and put it on Naruto’s ring finger.

The two joined in a passionate kiss. Naruto’s hands tangled into Itachi’s long hair.

Itachi’s hands rested on the blonde’s hips. Naruto moved his hands to the collar of

Itachi’s shirt. He began to unbutton it. Itachi let the blonde remove his shirt before he

began to do the same. They were both topless. Itachi pushed Naruto back onto the bed.

He kissed the blonde’s neck, nipping and sucking here and there. His nipped at

Naruto’s collar bone. Itachi took one of the dusky pink nipples into his mouth. He bit it

gently causing the blonde to whimper slightly. He flicked his tongue across it a few time.

One of his hands came up to play with Naruto’s other nipple.

Itachi trailed kisses down the tan skin. His hands occupied themselves by removing

Naruto’s pants. The blonde now lay beneath him completely nude. Itachi took off the

rest of his cloths. He reached into the night stand for the lube. He coated his fingers in

it.

He leaned over Naruto kissing passionately as his lube slicked fingers rubbed at

Naruto’s entrance. He gently pushed one finger in. The tight ring of muscles flexed as

Naruto forced himself to relax. Itachi slowly moved the finger in and out of the blonde.

He then added a second finger. Naruto gasped. Itachi pumped his fingers in and out of

his lover. He scissored the tight hole before adding a third finger.

Once he was sure the blonde was ready he removed his fingers. He rubbed lube on his

aching member. Positioning himself at the blonde’s entrance he slowly pushed in. He

was still for a moment so Naruto could adjust. Naruto pushed against Itachi signaling for

him to move. The raven began with a slow pace.

“More.” Naruto moaned. Itachi obliged his lover, his thrust becoming harder. After a few

thrust he hit Naruto sweet spot. The blonde cried out in pleasure. He picked up the pace

loving the sound of Naruto’s screams. With each thrust he hit the blonde’s prostate.

Naruto bucked his hips to meet with Itachi’s. The moans grew louder as Naruto

approached the end. It hit him like a wave crashing on the beach. With a few more

thrust Itachi came as well. The two were still for a moment gasping for breath. Once he

was stable Itachi pulled out of the blonde. He kissed him deeply. Pulling the covers over

them Itachi embraced Naruto close.

“I love you Naruto-kun.” He whispered to his now fiancé. He fell asleep content knowing

the sweet blonde in his arms would be his forever. Naruto snuggled closer as he drifted

off into a peaceful sleep. He finally had a somewhere he felt safe and loved.

The End


End file.
